


A Time to Every Purpose

by JanusOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusOliver/pseuds/JanusOliver
Summary: A time for all things.
Kudos: 2





	A Time to Every Purpose

When the world was new 

I was new as well

I feel the drag of time on me as surely as the Earth right now-

Did previous generations feel like the world was ending as it continued to turn under their feet?

That everyday was a battle for the future  
Or that their existence was ephemeral and fleeting?

Did it feel like every choice you made didn’t make a difference and at the same time that every decision you made could change the world? 

I can’t speak for them, but I would hazard a guess that they did.

The struggle for the future, the struggle for now...  
Struggling against the weight of the past and how even now the thread of history seems to give us just enough rope to make our own noose

It feels like we are on a cliff  
Where the sidewalk ends...  
On a precipice; is this change? Or is it destruction?

Will we ever know?

I feel like I’ve lived a thousand lives, and that I’ve lived for only six whole minutes.

I can’t see the future and if I did I’m not sure I’d want to know.

The only thing I can do is give and give of myself ..

To be recklessly kind

But I’m tired and I’m not sure how much I give without burning away

The future, the now- I’m not sure I can make it through either.


End file.
